


Vergil×Nero/Drown in a pink rose

by CanCheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: 新VN前提的父子，Vergil继承了V的记忆一个Nero跟老父亲去出差然后捅破了窗户纸的故事，角色心理描写多，非常OOC，各种捏造和过度解读以及不知所云的奇怪比喻想写正经的最后下场都是变成相声
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vergil×Nero/Drown in a pink rose

**Author's Note:**

> 新VN前提的父子，Vergil继承了V的记忆  
> 一个Nero跟老父亲去出差然后捅破了窗户纸的故事，角色心理描写多，非常OOC，各种捏造和过度解读以及不知所云的奇怪比喻  
> 想写正经的最后下场都是变成相声

-  
尼禄曾做过一个实验：把已经萎靡的粉玫瑰插进灌了牛奶的细高花瓶里。事实证明，玫瑰活的很好。向南的阳台上总能照进最好的阳光，牛奶中有充足的水和无机盐供玫瑰恣意吮吸。没过几天她就昂起头来，柔嫩的花瓣更加舒展。  
日后他在餐桌靠窗的那一侧摆了一只纤细的玻璃花瓶，瓶身细到只够容下一支玫瑰周身的刺，其中总插着姬莉叶买来的各色玫瑰，和银质的烛台肩并肩吸食平静生活的烟火气。细心的姑娘总能把家里的每一丝罅隙都收拾妥当，自打那日之后，尼禄再不曾见过瓶中玫瑰凋谢的模样。每天早餐时，新的鲜艳的玫瑰都倚在瓶中，盛着安安静静下落的尘屑朝他问早安。

这次委托和钱来的一样急。装着一千美金的全额委托费的信封被莫里森像扔山芋一样扔到桌上，情报商人似乎把他那份优雅从容也一起丢过来了，简单脱帽以示问候、三言两语讲明了委托需求就匆匆离去。以往他可要先对经营不善停水停电的事务所冷嘲热讽一圈、拿着佣金揶揄传奇猎魔人几句才肯放弃卖八条街的关子呢。被人从床上拖起来的但丁打着哈欠朝他的背影挥手，回到洗手间冲了马桶后才如梦方醒地冲到红木办公桌前。  
“这怎么办？”但丁把那一千美元从信封里抽出来，拿在手里不断地用拇指拨弄，回头看看为了参加小淑女帕蒂的成人礼而准备的西装。最后他咬牙切齿地把钱连信封一起放回桌上耸耸肩，“爽约可不太好。我已经放了帕蒂六次鸽子了，再不去的话真怕她生吞活剥了我。”  
信封在桌上还未落定就又被人抄了起来。维吉尔扫了两眼信封上标明的地址，把薄薄的牛皮纸往风衣内兜里一揣，接着一颗一颗将新买的西装马甲上的银色圆扣仔仔细细扣好。感受到但丁干啃黄油面包的动作停下了，他朝弟弟扬了一下阎魔刀，“我去。”  
“那我也去。”从厨房往外端煎蛋的尼禄闻言啪嗒啪嗒趿拉着拖鞋跑过来，把煎蛋和沙拉往餐桌上一扔，开始急急忙忙套他那件不知穿了多少日子的破洞毛衣，“你需要帮手，也需要人盯着点，对吧但丁？”  
但丁的目光在这对积极的父子身上来回转悠了两圈，最后他像只公猩猩那样捶了两下胸口，把卡在嗓子眼里的面包片咽下去，“哦，咳，我是说，这可真稀奇。”

这对儿父子维持一种尴尬的关系已经有些时日了。自从半魔兄弟二人回来后尼禄就频频往事务所跑，像一管502胶水那样负责把他那神出鬼没的父亲粘在家里。这没办法，维吉尔最开始主张要回去修葺斯巴达家的老宅子，宁可风餐露宿一个月也不和但丁同住屋檐下。天知道这段时间他会抢走多少个无辜路人的钱包。为了让魔王大人融入人类社会，为了守护世界和平，尼禄在他的心机叔叔疯狂眼神示意下结结巴巴开口：他不介意家里再多一个人，反正姬莉叶做饭总是做多。新任魔王像风干的免烤白色黏土一样的脸仿佛瞬间被人倒了一桶水似的消去了一切沟壑，他同意住在事务所，但是只限于老宅修葺完成前晚上有个地方下榻。  
“你可得常来，尼禄，”但丁用力勾着他老哥的脖子继续朝他侄子猛抛媚眼，刻意忽视后者重新开始风干变皱变黑的脸，“总得有人照顾下你老爹。天啊，真怕他被我没水没电虐待得一言不合就打开空间通道离家出走不是？”  
尼禄干咳了两下，胡乱答应两句搪塞过去。他本人倒是不太着急修复这段堪比飞来横祸的关系，确切来说他根本不知该如何下手。六月十五日下午从倾倒的逆生命之树上飞下来时，年轻人盛着凉风捋了捋他那简单的像是一根直线的人际关系。在佛杜那的时候照顾他的是修道院的修女，后来是克雷多、教团骑士们和姬莉叶，再之后是妮蔻和V，以及偶尔的偶尔会见到的但丁。可怜的尼禄！到现在他才发现他根本不知道正常的父子关系是什么样的。他从未享受过一天父爱。  
他陪姬莉叶去超市买菜的时候看到过形形色色的家庭、各有千秋的拌嘴，有些滑稽有如美式肥皂剧的现场直播，有些又令他羡慕得叼住下唇：棕发褐皮满脸雀斑的小男孩儿对着货架最上端的新款四驱车垂涎三尺，一旁身材臃肿的中年男人和妻子吵嘴该买哪个部位的牛肉最划算；瘦瘦高高的金发男孩儿用跨栏背心下摆擦擦全是油点的镜片，低头仔细比对母亲随手写在厕纸上的购物清单，身后跟着推着两辆满满当当购物车的西装革履的职场精英。无论这些人被上帝捏成什么形状，他们都是美国境内最普通的、随处可见的正常父子。尼禄想象了一下维吉尔推着购物车走在自己身边的场景。他打了个寒战。不知过上猴年马月才能让他那一根筋的老爹彻底重回人类文明之光的照耀之下。要让维吉尔好好地听别人讲话，眼下只有把他打到服气一条出路。  
一想到这里尼禄就发愁。兄弟俩没从魔界跑回来的时候他反倒觉得挺高兴的，毕竟他老爹拿阎魔刀捅过自己的亲儿子，那一刻足以证明晓之以理动之以情什么的完全不奏效。在他的追问下崔西向他解释了兄弟二人的过去。维吉尔在魔界的经历使他不可能自发打破僵局，他此前的生命里只有两件事：寻找力量和打但丁。过久的失去意识又洗刷掉了他花在察言观色上的技能点，这使得他待在哪儿，哪儿的空气就会凝固一块。曾有一次，尼禄在修理但丁那坏掉10086次的水管时感到背后一阵阵地冒冷汗，衬衫黏腻腻地裹在身上。他把这归咎于空调没有氟了，再说以厕所刁钻的地理位置，要让立式空调的冷气流通过来也不是五分钟内能实现的事。直到他拧紧最后一颗螺钉，因为骤然起身导致的体位性低血压晃晃悠悠转过身时，他才愕然发现他那寡言的父亲正站在门口盯着他。尼禄只能用盯来形容维吉尔当时的目光。他没有斜靠在门框上垂下眉眼欣赏，也并非有话在心口难开地希望儿子能通过眼神给自己一个台阶下。任何普通人类都不会将如此纯粹到机械的目光投以他人。好像战斗前审视对手，又不带那种锋利得近乎实体的压迫感，他就只是在看，从上到下看尼禄身上每一处，打量、浏览、扫描、记录、转印在记忆里。说他在观察水管的构造，他分明更喜欢追踪活的会运动的东西；可如果是尼禄更令他在意，维吉尔又在儿子起身之后出去了。  
年轻人愣在原地，目送父亲走出狭小的隔间后才如梦方醒地用双手盖住脸颊。简直莫名其妙。这太尴尬了。太尴尬了。他的父亲在这方面倒是像个正常人那样，在错过了儿子整个青春期后才匆匆来迟，给予过度关注试图将功赎过。事实往往适得其反，青春期的小伙子们可算有了借口挑战父系权威。尼禄本想冲出去对着他老爹竖起中指大喊一声花Q！但他回想起魔人的翅膀把他掀翻在地时的冲击力，觉得还是和平一点，找个恰当的时间和维吉尔好好谈谈才是。  
说干就干，他在马桶上蹲下来，开始就谈话内容打大纲。很快他沮丧地发现他的父亲什么都没做错。维吉尔甚至从没用父亲的身份自居过！只是用一种直白的目光盯着你看了半个小时而已——况且他又有什么资格站在道德高点对他人说教呢？他叹了一口几乎要把双肺抽空的气，从马桶上提好裤子起来冲水。就是这种地方才让待在事务所与维吉尔共同呼吸一片空气的每一秒都令他想夺门而出。  
相比之下，V会让自己慢慢地出现在人们的视野里，绝不突兀，又能引来恰到好处的注视，犹如歌剧院的天鹅绒幕布那样缓缓拉开。他们一样悄无声息，尼禄保养绯红女皇时也总是到工作结束才发觉纤细优雅的诗人就在他背后。而他丝毫不会感到惊诧，只会凑上去轻啄爱人溢着玫瑰香气的下唇。

移动事务所的经营人擅长应对加急委托。两人穿戴整齐，新上任的实习恶魔猎人从容打开空间通路，而后一言不发地将左手递给身后的跟班。尼禄赶忙握住他父亲的手。魔力流转，空间裂缝于他们身后闭合，形状不定的紫色乱流为他们打开出口。维吉尔这次很识相地把出口开在了一条昏暗的小巷里，没像上次一样直接开在泳池边缘，吓坏了聚集在别墅内开单身party的美女们。有阎魔刀在手，他们着实剩下了一笔可观的路费。  
维吉尔从风衣内侧掏出信封，走到街上开始对比门牌号。这是一条清晨的商业街，大多数小店还没开张，街上没什么人，偶尔会驶过一两辆载着货物的面包车。尼禄感到危机感被驱散了一些，把绯红女皇从大提琴盒中拿出来背在背上。他还没来得及从父亲那得到委托信息，只能亦步亦趋跟在后面。  
没走几步，高大的半魔突然一步站定，年轻人腿脚快，差点没刹住车栽到他身上。他顺着维吉尔的目光抬头看向头顶的招牌，不禁皱眉。  
“书店？”  
维吉尔不发一言，将阎魔刀倒换到右手，推开书店的门大步走进。尼禄一口闷气憋在胸口，无奈地原地跺了两下脚之后也还是跟进去。  
书店的门框上面挂了一串白瓷风铃。清脆的铃铃声让人一激灵，也摇醒了柜台后昏昏欲睡的老者。尼禄很快地打量了一下这家书店的主人。谢顶，胡子花白，肤色偏灰，满脸皱纹；鼻梁上架着的厚重老花镜快滑到鼻尖，棕红色的眼镜腿上缠了黑色的绝缘胶布；洗到领子皱皱巴巴的米色条纹衬衫，外面套了一件栗色马甲，只扣了最下面两颗扣子。标准的刁钻图书管理员形象。  
老年人大多晚上失眠白日犯困，况且没人喜欢在马上要睡着时被吵醒。那双阴鸷的小眼睛在突然闯入书店打扰了他的恬美小憩的两位年轻人身上骨碌了七八圈，尤其是尼禄那扎眼到不行的绯红女皇，还有维吉尔挂在腰间的阎魔刀，仿佛他还在管理着一处市级图书馆，面前的是两个试图借书不还的赖皮读者。尼禄有些不自在地搔了搔鼻子。他想起佛杜那岛上的神父要冲他发火时也会操着同样风雨欲来的眼神，不禁整个人有点怂得缩了缩肩膀。最后老图书管理员没说话，只是轻轻点了点头，示意他们可以进去随便逛，但也不要指望他提供什么帮助。  
尼禄松了口气，朝维吉尔递过一个询问的眼神。开始工作前总要和老板打声招呼，免得隐形加班还被拖工资。然而他高估了半魔的情商，维吉尔根本没看他，也没看柜台后的奇怪老头，自顾自朝书店内整齐排列的书架走去。年轻猎魔人打好的腹稿顿时溶解在翻涌的胃液里。他甚至怀疑维吉尔走进这家书店纯属一时兴起。V也总是喜欢一边用手杖捅穿恶魔的脑袋一边吟些听不真切的诗句。  
——维吉尔的风衣衣角消失在走道转角处时，有某种一晃而过的、比清晨的露水更冰冷、比书架角落的灰尘更凝重的存在爬过了那排书架。尼禄浑身一紧。他条件反射地握住了绯红女皇的剑柄。  
“维吉尔，这里有些不对劲。”他轻声唤父亲的名字。  
维吉尔没有回答，没有回答他的警示。尼禄放轻脚步，试图再度捕捉到方才那抹诡谲的气息。司汤达，席勒，普希金，莎士比亚，落入他耳中的是一个个名字，一个中年男人用最放松的沙哑嗓音低声写下他遇见的书。  
“维吉尔。”那个男人的声音总是这样搔着他的心脏，他不得不提高音量以示微愠。但先闭上嘴的还是他。不能再多了。他同他的父亲说话时总会想起纤细优雅的诗人，仿佛隔着冰块注视被封存在其中的粉玫瑰。寒气冻住他的脚掌，他不能再向前一步，他的皮肤抵触冰面的温度，他的喉咙拒绝发出这个频率的振动。而罪魁祸首丝毫不觉身后有多少浪涛惊天汹涌，只顾悠然在一排一排红木林中踱步，颇有几分检查菜园中的萝卜有没有长虫的退休老人的风范。  
他无奈道：“父亲。”  
在尼禄发出这一声不轻不重的呼唤时维吉尔站住了。他伸手从书架的最上端拿下来了一本厚实的藏青色书脊的书。尼禄一眼就看到书脊上用金粉勾写的小字：《威廉布莱克诗集》。橱窗被书架分隔成几条街道，阳光从狭窄的空隙中挤过来落在他们脚边。他的父亲将阎魔刀当作手杖，往最后一排书架上一靠，单手打开一页，垂下眉眼略略扫了两眼后便轻声念起来。

I wander thro’ each charter’d street,   
Near where the charter’d Thames does flow.   
And mark in every face I meet   
Marks of weakness, marks of woe. 

In every cry of every Man,   
In every Infants cry of fear,  
In every voice: in every ban,   
The mind-forg’d manacles I hear 

尼禄望着他近在咫尺的父亲。在他眼中浮现出一个瘦削的黑发诗人的身影，正缓缓地往面前的银发男人身上重合。从哪里滋生出一丝玫瑰的淡淡芳香，许是店门口的柜台内摆了一支刚刚开放的粉玫瑰罢。年轻人在邪树Qilphoth的倒数第二层把渐行腐朽的V往自己身上扛的时候也曾嗅到过类似的格格不入的甜香味道，使他想起了窗台上那枝靠牛奶回光返照的粉玫瑰。  
淡金色的尘屑失去玫瑰瓣的捧托，安安静静地落进不大的书店里，与木头的漆香、书本的油墨味混合在一起缓缓发酵晕开，连阎魔刀藏青的下续都驯服地垂直静立。他立于一切柔软中的父亲，维吉尔，宛如南极洲万古不化的坚冰。他半阖上眼睛，放松了眼肌让一深一浅两团模糊的光晕靠得更近、更近、重叠在一起。V那样柔软的造物竟然是他的一部分。不可思议。

诗人读过了一整页，啪的一声捏着书脊把书合上。他举着将要到手战利品回到柜台前，语气温和：“这本书多少钱？”  
店主没有回答。那双狭长的、深凹在眼窝里的小眼睛不正常地向上翻着，眼皮垂下一半。虽然很惊悚，但有些人睡觉就是会闭不紧眼睛，这要归咎于眼肌先天发育不良。维吉尔又重复了一遍，这次他的语气明显比第一次要锋利和阴冷。尼禄的目光从那本诗集的封面上挪开。他注意到那老头后颈处的鼓起似乎比初见是来的更为突兀，仿佛在身体里横亘了一把剑，随时可能突破灰腻的皮肤。老者的眼皮慢慢颤抖起来，松弛的嘴角向下垂。他终于舍得打开金口了。  
维吉尔突然向后侧身，弓步，阎魔在刀鞘中来回滑过。曾经贴着尼禄后脖颈闪过的次元斩刮下一块报纸糊的天花板，那即将震动起来吐出回答的咽喉处已多了一道深邃的刀痕。片片缕缕的布料纷飞凋落在椅子周围。  
尼禄反应过来伸手去摸绯红女皇的时候冷冽的刀光已经闪过眼前了。那一瞬间他听见自己的胸膛里传出一声轻微但可怖的、类似于瓷瓶迸裂的声音。他一直以来如履薄冰维持着的对维吉尔的期待和信任终于碎作两半，许多的碎片叩击在冰面上叮叮作响。那一处裂缝始于阎魔刀在他胸口留下的疤痕。他不明白：为什么身为半魔就能如此轻贱一条人命？仅仅是怠于回答就需要用命来抵过吗？V会因无力救下那些被邪树吸干血液死去的人而痛苦地移开目光，维吉尔会杀死一切轻蔑他的事物。最后一块水晶坠在地上碎裂了。那是对与诗人再会的期待。尼禄浑身冰冷。他的粉玫瑰被杀死了。谁会相信作风绅士、热爱生命的V会是这种杀人不眨眼的半魔的一部分？  
刹那间柜台后腐朽如木的躯体爆裂开来，翻出发绿流脓早已腐烂的腔壁，腥臭难闻的汁水四散飞溅。一把奇长无比的剪刀从那蓬尸雾中破土而出，伴随着声调古怪的嘻嘻谑笑。Death scissors操着那把完全不能塞在活人身躯中的利刃优哉游哉地飘到天花板附近，苍白面具的口向两边裂开，确实在嘲笑眼前两位猎魔人。  
某种热辣的流体淹没了口鼻，裹住中枢神经，在视野里略过海浪般的红色。须臾间尼禄已经完成下蹲聚力，绯红女皇刀在身侧拖出一道火舌，随着压抑了许久的吼声在空中猎猎作响：“滚出我的视线！！”  
呼啸的火焰扑向身形虚幻的恶魔，接着被一声令人牙酸的金属碰撞的铮铮铁响驱散。那对不知经历了多少风雨、锈得难以反光的怪剪接下了这一记全力斩击，居然连一点形变都未曾产生。尼禄自己却被震得虎口发麻，脚下重心不稳接连后退。这只恶魔能潜伏至此，甚至知道躲藏在老者的尸体里伺机偷袭，自然不可能放过年轻人此时大开的门户。它枯槁的爪子握牢两边D型剪刀柄，薄而坚硬的剪身放至水平，锋利光亮的剪刃上，没有温度的反光一闪而过。  
“退后，孩子。”  
尼禄还在调动魔力缓解刚才那一下的冲力，他只觉得身旁有什么晃了一下，他不善表达的父亲已经一个滑步挡在了他身前。阎魔甚至没有出鞘，只是朴实无华地向前一挥，那对怪剪向斜上方袭来的冲力便在一声铮鸣之中散的干干净净。如果没有维吉尔这一下格挡，尼禄恐怕已经被开膛破腹了。  
Death scissors发出一声类似于用指甲挠书架的尖叫声，似乎非常不满对面的双打组合不按回合制套路出牌。巨剪合拢，白面的死神拖着黑色慧尾旋转着像一杆标枪般扎过来。它准备给这个单薄的魔剑士一点颜色瞧瞧。  
魔界之王不为所动。他曾接下不知多少比这更凌厉、迅猛、致命的攻击，带着云破天开的悔恨、纠缠熊熊燃烧的愤怒。眼前袭来的这一团恶魔就和没成型的积雨云一样无力。在剪刀即将碰到他的咽喉时，维吉尔终于拔刀出鞘。一记干脆利落的上挑，阎魔的刀尖指在剪刀刃中受力最微妙的那一点，无需过多的气力，巨大的刀刃原地解体，一左一右地插在天花板上。失去了武器的恶魔惊怒不已地嘶叫，血红色的絮状物从墨色云雾中渗出，注入扭曲的白色假面中。  
这正是它最脆弱的时候，维吉尔却转过身去不再看。丑陋、愚蠢、浪费时间。尼禄从父亲开合的唇中读出一串轻蔑的评价。眼前的空间连带愤怒的恶魔被某种巨大的力量扭作一块，千百道流行划过水晶球中的夜空，见到的是它死去时的光。恶魔连同柜台后的尸首一起化作了齑粉，只有地板上几块大大小小的红魂结晶诉说着一切的起源。

尼禄放下持枪的手走近柜台，将地上的红魂一一收好后他扶着涂了清漆的木头桌面，手掌按在诗集铜版纸作的封面，上面细小的钢印暗纹写满了诗人的名字。  
“你早就知道了，是吗？”他深呼吸许久才终于调动肺叶吐出了这句话。他甚至无法控制自己的牙齿咬住下唇不让它们颤抖。  
“我以为你能看出来。”维吉尔只是揩干净阎魔刀鞘，将爱刀挂回腰间，“这东西你在Qliphoth里杀过很多。”  
“可在那之前他是一位老人，这家书店的店主。”年轻人举起手边的诗集。此刻他多么希望印着《天真之歌》的那一页粘在他父亲的脑袋上，取代维吉尔古井无波的脸。“我们是要猎杀恶魔，但是不包括人！如果你的判断是错的，他就是一个普通的人类，你要怎么办？”  
维吉尔眯起眼睛，注视进儿子波动起来的海绿色的双眼。他从尼禄手上拿过藏青的诗集，低着头翻开书页眉眼上挑的样子和黑发的诗人如出一辙。  
“你是觉得我的做法太不人道？”他的声音称得上愉悦，胸膛里用力压抑着嘲笑，“就因为这只恶魔披了一层人皮？”  
“只看外表的话，我也是人类，但丁也是，”他的父亲毫不留情地拆穿层层包装下的事实，“但你揍他和我的时候可一点没手软，尼禄。”  
年轻人哑然失语。现在他终于被戳穿了，被外来人剥干净道德的外衣，浑身赤裸地站在巍峨的冰山下。从来不是维吉尔不肯归顺于人类群体，是他对突然出现的父亲抱有成见。是他有失偏颇。是他一直以来都在拿生疏的血亲和一个月的爱人比较。是他的心在拒绝另一颗心不设防的靠近。事实如此，无可反驳。  
“V绝对不会这样做。”最后他啜嚅道。他缩进坚冰的投下来的阴影中，冰面上的身影被切成规则的块面，重复、交叠。

那支吮吸着牛奶生长的粉玫瑰凋谢得如此突然，完全击碎了尼禄对它的期待和寄托。他像以往一样起床、洗漱、做早餐，将三明治端到桌上时，等着他的只有一根墨绿的枯干，屹立在纤细的玻璃瓶中，柔嫩的花瓣与香甜的芬芳不知所踪。他的双眼有大概几秒的时间无法聚焦，太好的阳光被玻璃瓶折射成七零八落的光斑遮住视网膜。在姬莉叶的呼唤声中，他将粉玫瑰的遗骸从瓶中取出，移向适合她的安眠之地。那支茎秆上不肯掉落的尖刺如此倔强，在最后一刻划破了他的手指。  
他的粉玫瑰消失了，她留下的伤口第二天就会愈合，仿佛她从未来到过。可年轻的恶魔猎人记得她，一个事实烙印在他的骨髓中，无法被铣刨掉一个分子:V利用了他，利用了但丁，利用了与维吉尔有关的每一个人。  
V对他讲述斯巴达双子的故事的场景历历在目。一对相互追逐厮杀了半生的宿敌，每一次死斗都要流尽身体中最后一滴血，他们竟然是一对兄弟。狡猾的诗人利用当事人但丁的完美不在场时间，利用尼禄那颗善良的心，把整个故事从新编织了一遍，讲得像亨伯特对洛丽塔的爱一样纯洁、炽烈、毫无瑕疵。V的整个计划中最成功的地方在于利用了尼禄最致命的弱点：他太看重亲情了。哪怕是姬莉叶、妮蔻、蕾蒂这些没有血缘关系的亲人，他都非常地珍重、想要尽可能地保护。与V并肩战斗的一个月内他已经发自内心地接受了这位弱不禁风的恶魔饲育者，又一条爱的丝绸裹住了脆弱的心。他们滚倒在栗树荫下的草地上时，尼禄在诗人的唇瓣间嗅到了淡淡的玫瑰香。诗人瘦削突出的肩胛骨硌痛了他唯一的手腕，断臂的截面上新生的血肉被柔软的舌尖细细抚过，他整个人都燃烧起来，犹如一杯滚烫的牛奶。现在想来，也许V早就猜到了尼禄和他们之间的血缘关系，只是那时候他没有想过自己才是这段关系中最紧密的那个。  
维吉尔发出一声模糊的介于笑和哼之间的声音，坠入尼禄心中波纹不断的潭水中。他似乎很喜欢看儿子纠结的样子：“我知道——他在这里，”说着他靠近一些，抬手指了指自己的太阳穴，“你和他一起经历的全部，我都知道。”  
年轻人张了张嘴。事情果真按他预想的最坏结果发展了。他垂下眉眼看着那本《威廉布莱克诗集》，舌头仿佛打了结，什么也说不出来，最后只能抬起手臂挡住自己的脸。V那时已是强弩之末，多走一步都可能分崩离析。唯一的办法就是回归自身，和尤里森合体。更何况他确信这样维吉尔能回来，能结束斯巴达双子间无谓的争端。彼时尼禄仍然沉浸在命运带来的无力感和渺小感中，这时候如果他突然被告知故事的两位主角是自己的叔叔和父亲，结开他们心结的唯一方法就是有一方倒下，那么他必然不会坐视不管，进而去阻止兄弟两人决战。血亲，他最渴望的骨肉亲情将要陨落一半。他不会允许这样的事发生在自己身边。但丁总说维吉尔不谙世事，不懂人类间的弯弯绕绕，真是放屁，V分明连这一步都算计到了。  
“这一切都是你计划好的吗？”于是他用手背揉了揉双眼，让视线重新聚焦在父亲神色淡漠的冰蓝虹膜上，“包括那个见鬼的Qliphoth？包括我的右臂？”  
V在讲故事的时候刻意隐瞒了自己是维吉尔人性一面的事，以至于把自己的各方面都包装得像一个孱弱的人类，是试图先入为主欲盖弥彰吗？是想把他犯下的罪一揭而过吗？那他为什么要把真相告诉一直陪伴在但丁左右的崔西？他自始至终这样温柔地呵护自己在尼禄心中的形象，为什么？  
维吉尔沉默了。过了一会儿尼禄感到有一双手落在了自己肩上。  
“抱歉，尼禄。”父亲的声音就在额头前几厘米，叹出的温热气息拥抱他毛茸茸的银发，“不要再去质疑你知道的一切了。”  
苦涩一瞬间翻开在心底，竹绿色的碱气氤氲蒸腾。尼禄一把推开身前的男人。年轻人的双眸通透纯粹得犹如被暴风雨洗过的天空，现在他的眼眶里续起雨云，液体将维吉尔身上泾渭分明的光与影折射成彼此重叠交融的一片片模糊不清的圆形光晕。V的原罪莫过于他太过柔软了。哪怕一盎司纯金可以被拉成50里长而不断的丝，要在他的身躯刻下扎眼的印痕也仅需指甲轻轻一划。他容易被刮伤、磨损、失去光泽、减少质量，不经意间就会淅淅沥沥洒满来路，就如一支沉默着凋零殆尽的粉玫瑰。  
他的爱人是需要小心翼翼维护的玻璃花瓶吗？爱是冠以高尚名义的欺骗吗？他要等到被划破手指的时候才能察觉到玫瑰已经凋零吗？他要到什么时候才能不被这份柔软所伤？  
“你不是孤单一人。”花瓣张开的汩汩声中，他听到他不善言辞的父亲低声承诺，“我会在这。我会陪伴你。”  
——V在他肩上时断断续续说的话像一道惊雷劈进玫瑰的瓶内。他想继续活下去，他想被人所爱、被人保护。在千钧一线即将崩断之际，维吉尔尚存的人性终于认识到他追逐力量的路上做错了太多事，并且就此发力试图挽回。尼禄突然不再害怕了。面前的是维吉尔、是他的父亲、他的血亲、他的爱人、他的造物主、他的魔王、他的信仰、他的卡美洛城。在心的最深处，他的父亲仍然是个人类。他仍然在渴求爱、永远在渴求爱。

世人生而有缺。独自前行时，我们都怕自己锋利棱角划伤所爱之人，拼凑出来的脆弱弧形被来自外界的力击飞破碎，因此我们拼命将示人的一面用柔软的谎言包装，裹住犬牙呲互的角与刃。而爱既是完整。爱是献身，爱是彼此契合，爱是允许自己在另一个怀抱里脆弱。当你与他在一起时感到自己忽然被无穷的勇气充满，无需惧怕受伤和伤害、无需惧怕横飞来的一切，那便是爱了：两人朝内的一侧紧紧啮合，对外的那一面完整地拼合成一个圆形，卸掉一切袭来的大或小的力。  
圆是世界上最完美的图形。  
“你爱上我身为人类的一面，憎恶我身为恶魔的一面，”维吉尔的拇指按在莓果色的下唇上，尼禄没有躲开。那里是黑发的诗人曾经吻过的位置，“现在那些分别不再存在。这里只有我。”  
“告诉我，你爱我吗？”  
年轻人抬起头，毫不回避地直视着那双鲜少有感情流露的眼睛。他本应恨他的父亲。维吉尔在他那不知名的母亲身上发泄完甩手离去，从而使他被抛进人世这锅乱粥中。阎魔刀因战斗碎裂，他身体里的孽血不知廉耻地温养那只纤细无辜的寄生虫，而后它的主人扯断他的右臂，仿佛他做的一切是理所应当。  
他父亲的双眼犹如两谭剔透的冰泉，谭中的孔洞抓住了年轻的恶魔猎人，把他吸裹至无光的更深处，引他去嗅玫瑰的芬芳。V逐渐破碎的场景使他瑟瑟发抖。玫瑰挺立着凋谢到只剩一根墨绿的枯干让他胆战心惊。只要不加以封存，所有活着的东西都总有一天会凋零。而冻存在坚冰中的粉玫瑰会永远鲜活，永远绽放。  
尼禄的目光向下缓缓坠落。熟悉的甜香味道漾开，他循着粉玫瑰的芬芳向前去，双唇落在维吉尔饱满的唇间。  
“爱。”  
他明白了。他爱的并非玫瑰本身，而是玫瑰绽放的姿态。他应该去爱这一块含着粉玫瑰的冰，用滚烫的牛奶烫化那些冗余的冰层，袅袅蒸汽与层层寒雾血乳交融，用新生的他的身躯作的坚冰拥住他的粉玫瑰，隔着薄如蝉翼的永恒生机亲吻他的枝叶。

END.


End file.
